El reencuentro
by Veri-2340
Summary: Al fin Booth se le declara a Brennan. ¿Aceptara? B&B y H&A. Mi primer Fic :D
1. Chapter 1

Te amo.- dijo en el tono mas grave e intenso que le salió.

Me di vuelta y lo mire, medio avergonzada, medio sorprendida. No le había dado vergüenza gritarlo a 30 metros de mi. No le había dado vergüenza decirlo en medio del jeffersonian y en frente de nuestros compañeros, que miraron anonadados.

A medida que me acercaba, el daba explicaciones a lo que había dicho.

Te amo, no puedo vivir sin ti, bones escuchame, mi mayor desafio estando contigo estos 6 años no fueron salvarte algunas veces la vida y desenmascarar asesinos, mi mayor desafio ha sido decirte que te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo y te lo dire cuantas veces quieras.

Booth… comencé a decirle. Esta sería la parte difícil, booth se había convertido en mi mejor amigo, mi salvador, mi segunda mente. Pero no podía verlo como mas.

Sabes que no soy buena en esto… sabes lo que pienso sobre el amor, yo te aprecio muchísimo mas de lo que crees, pero…

Esta bien.- booth interrumpió. –se lo que vas a decirme yo… yo sabia que que me dijeras esto era un posibilidad, pero al menos me siento bien por habértelo dicho. Lamento si te avergoncé.

Booth sintió como si corazón estuviera deshaciéndose y desapareciendo lenta y dolorosamente, pero, estaba tratando de usar su mente.

-_era obvio, sabes como es, sabes lo que piensa, al menos se lo has dicho, no es racional que te sientas mal, tu objetivo era decírselo- _piensa.

Pero por más que intente, ese es el papel de temperance y las lágrimas empiezan a correr por sus tristes ojos.

Brennan corrió detrás de booth sin pensarlo, hasta que se detuvo a unos metros detrás de el y tuvo que racionalizarlo:

-_debe estar solo, necesita pensar-_

Booth se dio vuelta con la mínima esperanza de que bones estuviera detrás de el pero lo único que vio fueron las puertas del jeffersonian, cerradas.

Subió al primer taxi y al llegar no lo dudo un segundo, comenzó a empacar. No podría volver a mirarla a los ojos después de esa declaración –y de la respuesta-.

Termino de empacar todo y guardar las valijas en el taxi y envio la renuncia a las oficinas del FBI.

En ese momento sintió como si el mundo se derrumbara ante sus ojos, como si en el fondo supiera que era la decisión incorrecta. Tenia que rehacer su vida, olvidar esos 6 años de sufrimiento… casi 7.

- . -

Mientras tanto, brennan descansa en su sofá meditando sobre el asunto.

_¿Qué tal si si lo amo? ¿Qué tal si se volvió una parte tan importante en mi vida que me enamoro? Bien, creo que lo tendre que hablar con booth mañana, no quiero que este herido por mi culpa._

La antropóloga repasa cada caso, cada experiencia vivida con el. Cuando fingieron ser roxie y tony en las vegas, cuando le pusieron una bomba en el refrigerador y exploto sobre booth, cuando la ayudo a descubrir el asesino de su madre, y tantos otros, innumerables recuerdos. Cuando la saco de abajod e la tierra. Ese caso rondaba por su cabeza una y otra vez, no podía olvidar la carita que puso booth cuando la vio salir de entre medio de la tierra y rocas. Su cara estaba casi o mas feliz que cuando ve a Parker sonreir.


	2. Chapter 2

Angela descansa en el sofá de la oficina de brennan preocupada, porque tiene que decirle algo importante y porque su mejor amiga estaba llegando 25 minutos tarde.

Apenas comienza a escribir un mensaje de texto bones entra estruendosamente pidiendo disculpas a Cam que la mira con cara de reproche.

Corre a su oficina y se encuentra a Ángela, al borde del llanto, esperándola ansiosamente. Brennan, como siempre directa, se sienta al lado de su amiga y de su boca sale solo 1 palabras: habla.

Ángela toma coraje y aliento posa sus manos sobre su vientre y va directo al grano:

-Estoy embarazada-

-QUE?-

-cariño, no me hagas repetirlo!-

-es de hodgins… no?-

-si. Pero todavía no se lo he dicho. Estoy muy nerviosa BRENNAN QUE HAGO?- estaba al borde de un ataque de histeria.

-el siempre ha querido hijos, lo sabes, seguro se alegrara con la noticia-

-sabes…. Tienes razón, además, no decírselo será peor. Supongo que debo decírselo ahora, ahora tengo el coraje… ¿no?-

-cuando estes lista- contesto brennan, con cierto aire de sabia.

Angela se levanto decidida y prácticamente corrió hacia el laboratorio, donde su reciente esposo trabajaba desde hacia horas.

-Jack… podemos hablar un momento? A solas?-

A continuación de esa frase se extendió un tenso silencio por todo el jeffersonian y para "romperlo" cam y zack que se econtraban con hodgins hicieron al unísono un "uuuuuuuuuuuuuhhhhhhh" a lo que ninguno de los tortolos respondió.

Jack aviso a la Dra. saroyan que saldría un momento y acompaño, tembloroso y casi sudando, a angela quien no dijo una palabra hasta estar frente a la puerta de "royal diner".

Hodgins, además de ser el "rey del laboratorio" se había convertido en el "rey de la paranoia" luego de una pequeña pelea que había tenido con angela. Por lo tanto estaba palido como la leche y a punto de desmayarse.

Entraron al café y se sentaron en una mesita, la única libre, en un rincón medio polvoriento y Ángela comenzó a hablar.

-bueno, sabes, he estado pensando, a mi me gustan los niños, siempre he querido al menos uno…-

-lo se, ange- contesto comprensivo – yo también, pero a que viene todo esto?-

-bueno, quería saber que opinarías sobre formar una familia-

-sabes que me encantaría, es mas, iba a hablarte sobre esto- el color volvia a su cara nuevamente y recobraba el equilibrio.

-bueno eso es genial porque estoy embarazada-

Angela dijo esa frase TAN rápido de el pobre de hodgins se quedo repasándola unos segundos, hasta que abrió los ojos como un plato y lo único que llego a articular fue: -ESTAS EMBARAZADA?-

-Zíp-

Jack se levanto y comenzó a correr, saltar y gritar por todo el restaurante a lo que angela practimante se escondia debajo de la mesa. Cuando volvió a la tierra corrió a abrazar a angela y a acariciar su vientre.

-te imaginas? Habrá una pequeña angela o un pequeño hodgins correteando por el jeffersonian! Tu podras enseñarle a dibujar y a usar el angelator-

- es cierto! Esto va a ser genial-

-y yo podre enseñarle todo sobre babosas, e insectos y gusanos y….

-jack, no vas a entrenarlo en ese tema. No hasta que tenga edad como para ser consciente de que esos bichos no se comen.- dijo angela con firmeza.

-esta bien- replico, con cara de puchero.

-lo sabe alguien?-

-solo brennan, no quise decirle a todos antes que a ti-

Hodgins miro a angela totalmente enamorado, se perdió en sus ojos, como si por ellos pudiera ver a través de ella, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos. Hasta que la emoción lo pudo y no pudo articular mas palabras y comenzó a llorar.

- cariño estas bien?- sentándose a su lado y abrazandolo.

-aha… estoy mas que bien, a años luz de bien, este el dia mas feliz de mi vida. Solo hay algo que lo arruina, en parte…

-que?-

Cam va a matarnos si no volvemos a trabajar…ya.

- tienes razón. Tenemos que volver-

-.-

Angela llego de nuevo al trabajo y encontró a brennan bastante preocupada, dando vueltas por toda su oficina con el celular en la mano.

Bren…-

-y booth? No me ha contestado el celular, no vino a trabajar… es por lo que paso ayer?-

-Bueno, creo que olvide comentarte esa parte…-

-Booth… brennan, booth se fue. Para siempre-

Bones miro a angela con expresión de angustia y desesperación. Su mundo se estaba cayendo a pedazos y ella solo trataba de ocutarlo. Una lagrima corrió por su palido rostro y el celular cayo al piso haciendo un ruido seco, que la trajo de vuelta a la tierra.

-cariño estas bien?-

-si… ange, estoy bien, si esto lo hace feliz estoy bien. Me asignaran un nuevo compañero?-

-si, mañana comienza. Es un tal Joshua Harrison. Es del fbi también.


	3. Chapter 3

al dia siguiente Joshua apareció, 45 minutos tarde, pero llego. Brennan se paro frente a el, con la intención de que se presentara, pero no lo hizo, solo la miro asi que ella comenzó.

-buenos días, soy la dra temperance brennan. Eres Joshua Harrison, no?-

-se- contesto desinteresado.

Joshua llevaba una camisa blanca, corbata negra y traje y pantalón negros. Su primer acción fue sentarse en el sillón de brennan y sacarse los zapatos. Para sorpresa de temperance, los calcetines eran negros.

-bien- dijo algo irritada. –cuando estes listo, buscame en el laboratorio. Ya tenemos un caso.

-claro, claro- contesto.

Brennan camino lentamente al laboratorio, donde se encontró a cam hodgins y angela. 2 o 3 minutos después de ver a su mejor amiga recordó el embarazo y se precipito sobre su amiga.

-ya sabe?-

-si, si- rio angela.

-felicitaciones chicos, de verdad-

-gracias brennan- dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-de que me perdi? Felicitaciones por que?- dijo cam algo perdida.

-bueno… estoy embarazada-

-AHHHHHHHH! FELICITACIONES CHICOS!- dijo eufórica.

-gracias caam…-

-de cuánto?- curiosa.

-3 meses, casi 4-

-.-

2 horas después Joshua llego. A lo que todos, inclusive brennan, lo observaron con la peor cara que les salió, estaban casi en llamas.

-por qué tardaste?- pregunto brennan, tratando de esconder la furia.

-dijiste que cuando estuviera listo, ahora estoy listo-

-estar listo no toma 2 horas Harrison. Que no se repita-

-bien- dijo impaciente.

Brennan comenzó a analizar el cuerpo:

-fracturas menores en los escafoides, ambos, falta una parte del esternón, probablemente perdida durante el desentierro, debo averiguar que es esta decoloración en el sacro… ZAAAAACK!-

Zack sintió un escalofrío. Corrió hacia donde su tutora.

-.-

Pasaron año y medio desde la partida de booth, y bones no hacía más que extrañarlo. Extrañaba su compañía, su fe, su irracionalidad, su capacidad para interpretar a las personas, sus calcetines. Lo único que le quedaba de él era el vestido que le regalo cuando fingieron ser Roxanne y Tony Scallion en las vegas. Ya no había nadie que le dijera bones, y que Joshua fuera un completo desastre como compañero, hacia que lo extrañara aun más. A pesar de que pensar esto era contra su voluntad y su racionalidad, brennan no lo extrañaba solo como amigo


	4. Chapter 4

_-despierta bones! Es tarde! Nos quedamos dormidos, tenemos que ir a trabajar. Hodgins acaba de llamarme, dijo que nos cubrirá de cam. Vamos! Despierta!-_

_Brennan se retorció y desperezo en la cama y abrió los ojos lentamente. Termino de despertar cuando booth la recibió con un tierno beso. Ni bien su cerebro comenzó a funcionar y se concientizo de que eran las 11 de la mañana salto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Booth ya estaba listo._

_-Seeley… que paso? Por que nos quedamos dormidos?-_

_-bueno… supongo que lo de anoche fue demasiado para un dia hábil- dijo con tono pervertido._

_-muy gracioso-_

_-lista?-_

_-si, vamos. Cam va a matarnos, tenemos que encontrar una excusa…-_

_-es cierto. Podemos decirle que…-_

El sonido del despertador del celular hizo que brennan abriera los ojos repentinamente y saltara de la cama. Tanteo con su mano el resto de la misma, como insinuando que allí estaría booth, hasta que se dio cuenta de que había sido un sueño.

-booth…- se dijo. Lagrimas comenzaron a descender por el rosto de bones. Hasta que se dio cuenta. Ya no podía vivir sin el. Se había convertido en su alma gemela. Había plantado una semilla de irracionalidad en su frio mundo y estaba brotando.

-tengo que encontrarlo- temperance saco su celular y llamo a angela que ni siquiera había abierto los ojos.

-temp… que sucede?- dijo con voz gruesa.

-como sabias que era yo?- dijo sorprendida.

-no preguntes …. Que pasa?-

-ange tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a booth, por favor-

De repente, angela estaba mas despierta que nunca.

-voy para alla-

Prácticamente corrió y termino llegando a los 10 o 15 minutos. Y toco a la puerta.

-wow ange, eso fue increíblemente rápido!-

-como es eso de que queires encontrar a booth?-

-tu ganas. Ya no puedo vivir sin el. No hagas tantas preguntas por favor solo quiero encontrarlo… por favor angyyyyy- poniendo carita de perrito mojado.

-no hace falta que hagas tu carita de perro! Ve a vestirte!-

-si!-


	5. Chapter 5

Tempe volvió en lo que un rayo, vestida maquillada y duchada. De repente paro en seco enfrente de angela.

-ange…. No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo vamos a encontrarlo- dijo algo decaída.

-cariño, eso es lo mas fácil! Si esta tan deprimido como creo quee esta entonces habrá olvidado desactivar el chip de rastreo del celular, en caso de que sea cierto, será muy muy fácil –

-genial-

Ambas partieron al jeffersonian. Cuando llegaron, estas le pidieron a cam el dia libre. La dra las miro con cara de ¿es un chiste? ´pero cuando le dijeron el motivo acepto de inmediato, no por booth personalmente (según ella) sino porque era un gran agente y no hace falta aclarar que Harrison no estuvo haciendo el mejor de los trabajos.

Apenas llegaron comenzaron a trabajar. Por suerte, la teoría de angela era correcta, booth se encontraba en California. Ambas empacaron como para 3 a 5 dias y partieron.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, brennan freno en frente de las puertas con cara insegura.

-esto no esta bien- ni si quiera le avisaste a hodgins que te vas y yo… yo… no se. Debo pensarlo bien otra vez- de repente se volvió para ver a angela, que la estaba fulminando con sus ojos.

-dra temperance brennan: ud vuelve a decir algo asi y le juro QUE LA DEJO EN COMA!-

-bueno angela eso seria físicamente imposible ya que tu no tien…-

-BRENNAN-

-BIEN! Entiendo… vamos de todas formas, creo que me arrepentiría de no haber ido a buscarlo… pero vas a tener que ayudarme con lo que le voy a decir!-

-no va a ser necesario… cuando me llamaste y me dijiste que querías encontrar a booth, lo priemro que hice fue planear lo que ibas a decir, pero, creo que será mejor que digas lo que sientas en el momento que lo veas-

-deseria saber tanto como tu sobre personas y lo que sienten y….

-se se se… AHORA CAMINA-

-que histérica estas ¬¬-

-SI VISTE?-

*vuelo kf-567 a California, por favor de abordar por la compuerta G*

-es el nuestro, andando!- dijo angela, que estaba mas entusiasmada que bones.

Ya a bordo, angela dormía como una marmota y brennan no pegaba ojo… lo único que podía pensar era el recuerdo de la sepulturera. No entendía por que ese recuerdo la perseguía tanto, solo sabia que le causaba una gran felicidad recordar cuando vio esas manos quitando la tierra de su cara y las lagrimas que caian por el rostro de booth, y luego, la declaración. Pero mas que eso, el rechazo. Y ahí era cuando comenzaban las lagrimas. Una vez mas la dra temperance brennan estaba llorando por el agente especial seleey booth. Por amor.

- . -

*atención pasajeros: manteganse en sus asientos y aten sus cinturones, estamos aterrizando en Malibu*

Angela pego un salto al oir eso. Tardo unos segundo en acordarse de todo lo que ahbia pasado.

-hodgins.. eh.. digo, Jack, no se enojo?-

-nah, lo entendió bien, es mas, se puso contento! Dijo algo de una apuesta o algo asi….-

-ANGELA! LE DIJISTE LA VERDAD?-

- Y SII! Que iba a decirle? Que me iba por trabajo?-

-no se! Pero…. Es algo embarazoso…- dijo decaída.

-claro que no! Estas llendo a buscar al amor de tu vida…. Cual hay?-

*hemos aterrizado, por favor hagan una fila y desciendan ordenadamente*

Brennan se paro al mismo tiempo que angela y respiro hondo. _¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Cómo se si es lo correcto? Basta temperance! Deja de racionalizar o arruinaras todo, por una vez en la vida has algo impulsivo!_

Una vez que descendieron, paraon un taxi, que las llevaría a la casa de booth, que a propósito, se encontraba en Malibu.

-wow, booth la pasa mal!... Malibu eh?- dijio angela entusiasmada.

-si, crei que escogería un lugar mas… mas… "pueblo"-

-jajaja entiendo… ey! Ya llegamos!-

-estara con Parker?


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

El taxi que llevaba a las chicas se estaciono en frente de.. la casa… de booth.

Algo andaba mal, estaba con alguien.

-ay, no….- dijo angela

-por favor que sea Parker!-

-cariño lamento decepcionarte pero.. Parker mide mucho menos de.. 1.80 mts. Debes ir igual, no sabemos quien es, ni siquiera sabemos si es una mujer, ve y golpea.-

-pero ni se que le voy a decir!-

-solo ve y di lo que tu corazón quiera, no racionalizes ni lo pienses 2 veces, ok?-

-ok-

Brennan se bajo del auto y camino hacia la puerta, inspiro profundamente y golpeo. al cabo de unos segundos Booth abrió la puerta…

-BONES! q.. q… q…?-

No lo había mirado a los ojos y no pensaba hacerlo.. no hasta que tuviera el valor….

-Booth… lo siento no quise herirte pero en realidad cuando tu me dij…. – (levanta la cabeza)

Booth estaba todo despeinado, a medio vestir y con una botella en la mano.

-Booth! Estas borracho?-

Al mismo tiempo una mujer hermosa se acercaba a la puerta.

-quien es ella Seel?-

-es una conocida-

-asi que soy una conocida no? Bien, creo que no me amabas tanto como me dijiste, esto fue un error, debería abofetearte pero, ¿para que? No lo recordaras mañana!

Temperance corrió hacia el taxi llorando, su amiga la esperaba en la puerta.

-Brenn tranquilízate, iremos al hotel y me contaras o sino mañana, podremos ir a la playa, tenemos unos días si? Tranquila!-

-estaba con una mujer! Estaba borracho.. y ni siquiera lo pude golpear… ¿para que lo haría? No le importaría. Venir aquí fue la peor decisión de mi vida! ¿ves porque racionalizo todo? Si no lo hago todo sale mal-

-vamonos…-

Angela ya no sabia que hacer o decirle, brennan estaba desconsolada, no podía para de llorary nada de lo que se le ocurria servía.

-sabes lo que le dijo a esa mujer? Que era una conocida! Cuando fui una conocida para el? Ni siquiera compañera! Concida!-

-estaba borracho cariño, ni siquiera sabia lo que decía-

Gracias por los reviews! Pimar… angela fue porque brennan se lo pidió, si no iba, se iba a quedar congelada en frente de booth y no iba a saber que decirle (al final no paso pero fue lo que penso ella) saludos!


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Al dia siguiente, en la casa de booth….

-seeley! Seeley! Despierta de una vez! Puaj… hueles horrible, te dije que no debías tomar tanto anoche! Además.. creo que hiciste sentir muy mal a la chica que vino a verte, se fue corriendo y creo que lloraba…-

-ah? Que? Que paso anoche? Que paso anoche?... no me lo creeras: soñé que bones venia a verme… la extraño tanto… ¿Qué decias?-

-ayer vino una chica, estabas totalmente borracho , yo te pregunte quien era y tu me dijiste que una conocida, asi que me fui, cuando volvi lo único que vi fue ella corriendo y creo que lloraba-

-oh-oh… ¿Cómo era?-

-bueno mas o menos alta cabello pasando por poco los hombros, medio ondulado, esbelta, mandíbula marcada y ojos celestes-

-ay no ay no ay no ay no! No fue un sueño! Me quiero morir! Debe haber pensado que eras mi novia o algo asi!-

-pero quien es?-

-no es una conocida, es mi compañera y el amor de mi vida y la razón de que este aca emborrachándome, capaz vino para darme una oportunidad… oh no… lo arruine todo!-

-ay vamos…! Tenemos cierto parecido, se nota que soy tu prima!-

-si claro y ella se fijo en el parecido y todo cuando me vio… vamos!-

-bueno no creo que se haya ido, ve a buscarla!-

-sisisi!... pero como?-

-buena pregunta… bueno, eres agente del F.B.I…. haz que la rastreen! Se debe haber registrado en un hotel…-

-ay dios, vivo arrestando criminales y no se me ocurre como encontrar al amor de mi vida… necesito vacaciones, además, como pudo pensar que estaba contigo? Me llevas como 15 años!-

-ey! Me conservo bien-

-eso si, voy a llamar al depto. Del fbi-

_**Llamada telefónica:**_

_**-Agente Johnson al habla-**_

_**-Mark soy yo, booth, necesito que me rastrees a temperance brennan-**_

_**-ok, te llamo con los resultados-**_

_**-gracias-**_

-y? que dijeron?-

-me van a llamar, pero no puedo quedarme esperando asi nomas, me voy con el auto, por ahí estén en la playa…-

-esta bien, suerte-

-gracias-

3 horas después booth le dio vuelta entera a Malibú , sin suerte pero afortunadamente el celular empieza a sonar….

_**-booth, es mark, tenemos la info sobre brennan-**_

_**-dime-**_

_**-4298 Florida Av. Hotel "Malibú's inn" hab. 230-**_

_**-ok, gracias-**_

-ok, aquí vamos-

despues de conducir unos 15 minutos al fin llego a donde brennan y angela, respiro profundo, dio un paso y golpeo, unos segundos despues la puerta se abrió.

-Booth...-

-Bones, yo…-

-espera. Antes de que digas algo, ayer a la noche te dije que no te daría una paliza porque no te acordarías… ahora si te vas a acordar!-

Brennan tomo aliento, levanto la rodilla y lo golpeo en sus bajos, (para BandB4ever xD), haciendo que se retorciera en el piso.

Una vez mas gracias por los reviews y disculpen las faltas de ortografía ;) sigan leyendo que falta poco para el final!


	8. Chapter 8

-ok, merecido… pero dejame explicarte!-

-escucho.- dijo brennan, algo cortante.

Mientras tanto, angela se escondia en un rinconcito detrás de la puerta donde veía y escuchaba todo disimuladamente.

-ella es mi prima si? No compre una casa en malibu, me fui a vivir a la de ella y…

-y el alcohol? Como explicas eso?-

-bones, eso se explica solo!-

-estoy esperando…-

-desde que me rechazaste me la pase bebiendo de bar en bar, pensé que eso era bastante obvio…

-si, pero quería que lo dijeras-

-y… por que viniste?

-la verdad, iba a darte una oportunidad, pero, ahora ya no estoy tan segura…

-oh no…. Bones por favor, tienes que perdonarme, que tengo que hacer para que lo hagas?-

-no lo se-

Una vez mas booth se sentía horrible, encerrado. Solo una idea! Una sola para demostrar el amor… pero.. ¿Qué? De pronto comenzó a darse cuenta…

_¿Por qué debo disculparme con ella? Ella me rechazo, me destrozo y ahora debo disculparme solo porque le dije conocida? Ahh no! En primera, estaba borracho y segundo no soy solo yo.. ella también debe disculparse! Si estaba borracho era por su culpa._

-oye, escuchame, yo no soy una marioneta a la que puedas controlar… tengo sentimientos,

Te enojas porque te dije "conocida" es tanto problema? Encima estaba borracho, y si estaba borracho era por TU culpa! Y ahora vienes asi y te haces la victima y yo caigo en tu jueguito pero la verdad no, estoy fuera! si una disculpa no te alcanza… que mal, porque tu no viniste con una.

Se podía notar la furia en los ojos de booth, la confusión en los de brennan y el asombro en los angela que seguía escondida en su rincón.

-adios booth…-

-eso es todo lo que tienes para decirme? Adiós?-

-por ahora-

-bien!-

-bien!-

**Se dieron vuelta las perpectivas no? Jajaj espero les haya gustado, disculpen la demora y no dejen de leer!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, primero que nada PERDOOOON por la demora es que me fui de vacaciones.

Espero les guste, ahora voy a empezar a escribir mas regularmente, a menos que se me vaya la inspiración en tal caso les aviso jajajaj

Brennan entro en la habitación y cerro la puerta con fuertísimo portazo, angela seguía escondida en su rinconcito observando el irracional comportamiento de su amiga.

-angela sal de ahí, ya se que escuchaste todo desde ahí-

Angela salió despacito como niño en problemas de "su lugar" y miro cabizbaja a brennan que no hacia mas que caminar alrededor de la habitación hasta que se canso y se sento en el sofá y apoyo la cabeza entre sus manos mientras lagrimas caian sobre la alfombra. Angela se acerco, se sento a su lado y cruzo su brazo alrededor de su amiga.

-que acaba de pasar?-

-la verdad, ni yo entiendo-

-tiene razón?-

-los dos la tienen-

-debo disculparme?-

-lo quieres?-

-no-

-bien, mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, ahora te toca tu parte-

-yo no le voy a dar una disculpa! No al menos que el se disculpe primero!-

-brennan! Eso no tiene sentido!-

-tampoco el-

-bien, me voy a descansar, pero antes, quiero que pienses en lo que te voy a decir: No debes arriesgarte a perder de nuevo al amor de tu vida solo por orgullo y terquedad-

- -…-

A 20 cuadras del hotel donde se hospedaba brennan booth se ecuentra discutiendo con su prima sobre lo ocurrido.

-SEELEY! No podias pedirle disculpas y ya? Que terco eres!-

-si! Y? estuve contigo siempre, me viste? Me sigues viendo? Volvi a apostar, volvi a tomar, esa mujer despertó lo peor de mi! Y ahora soy yo el que debe disculparse! No es justo!

-desperto lo peor de ti porque la amas! Asi deja tu orgullo y tu terquedad, ve y pidele disculpas!-

-no lo se-

-bien… te dejo solo-

-…-

Mientras, angela aprovecho para llamar a hodgins, que no había tenido noticia de ella en varios días.

-Hodgins-

-jack!-

-ange! Como están? Me tenían preocupado!-

-perdon! Es que.. esto estuvo mucho mas agitado de lo que pensé que iba a estar…-

-y bebe como esta?-

-se porta bien, pero me esta haciendo engordar- dijo, afligida

-a mi no me importa, mas para amar…-

-…-

Espero q les haya gustado, en otro momento que puede determinarse en en un rato o mañana subo el prox. Cap. ¿se disculparan? ¿se olvidaran para siempre? ¿booth se volverá? Saludos :D


	10. Chapter 10

Es cortito pero esta lleno de amor!

Me duele lo que me hizo pasar… pero me duele mas no tenerla, además, acaso dijo q me iba a dar una oportunidad? Que lindo seria.. tal vez si solo me disculpara… si ella lo olvidara igual que yo.. todo esto que paso quedaría en el pasado y seriamos felices… si. Me tengo que diculpar.

Booth agarro las llaves del auto y se fue camino al hotel donde brennan y angela se hospedaban.

*golpea la puerta*

-angela! Hola… y brennan-

-yo estoy bien y tu?-

-bien-

-ahg…hombres… esta en la playa.-

-gracias.-

Luego de esto salió corriendo, literalmente hacia la playa que quedaba cruzando la calle.

-como la voy a encontrar? Habrá cientos de miles de personas ahí!-

Para suerte booth no tuvo que pasar mas de 15 minutos buscándola, porque al kilometro y medio encontró una roca gigante, y encima de ella se encontraba brennan sentada, con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos en la cara.

-temperance-

-odio que me digas temperance-

-o-keii….- dijo, sorprendido.

Booth comenzó a subirse a la roca y se sento a su lado, sin mirarla.

-ey, quiero hacer un trato, yo te amo, mucho mas de lo que puedan expresar las palabras y no quiero perderte por orgulloso, lamento haberte llamado conocida, lamento que hayas tenido que verme borracho, lamento que hayas creido que mi prima era mi novia, lo siento. Te amo.-

Brennan no pudo evitar sonreir. Pero no dijo una sola palabra, solo se acerco y lo beso tiernamente. Ambos rieron luego.

-yo tambien te amo booth y lamento haberte hecho pasar todo esto-

El solo solta una risita.

-sabes… se siente extraño llamarte por tu apellido luego de haberte dicho que te amo-

-ay no por dios… no me llames seeley…

-y como voy a llamarte?-

-bien… como odio mi nombre…-

Ambos rieron y apoyaron sus cabezas enamoradas una con el otro mientras veian el atardecer, sentados en una roca.


	11. Chapter 11

Antes que nada, gracias por los reviews y quiero aclarar que no va a haber parte m, porque soy desastrosa escribiendo ese tipo de situaciones, lo siento :/. Disfruten!

Ya se hacia tarde en la playa y nadie quedaba rondando por allí…

-ey….- dijo booth. – que te parece si le damos la noche libre a angela?-

-pero si angela no…

-bones… piénsalo un segundo-

-ohh… claro… es un código… quieres que angela se vaya para que podamos tener sexo.. no?-

-si bones, eso….-

-ohh lo siento… me olvide que te incomoda hablar de esos temas-

-no me incomoda!-

-si te incomoda! Te pones todo colorado y comienzas a hablar bajito!-

-deberiamos ir al hotel no?-

-ja! Ves! Ahora me cambias de tema!- dijo brennan divertida.

-no te cambio de tema! Ya es de noche y hace frio!-

-bien… vamos-

-no tienes que avergonzarte, antropológicamente hablando el tener relaciones sexuales es una necesid…-

-si ya lo se, me lo has dicho miles de veces… y repito NO ME AVERGUENZA HABLAR DE ESO!-

-bien bien-

-bien!-

Una vez que llegaron al hotel…

-em ange.. estaba pensando que tal vez tu…

-no se booth me lo dices después, me estoy llendo… acabo de recordar que una amiga vive por aquí y hable con ella el otro dia, quede para cenar. Nos vemos!-

Al salir angela le guiño un ojo a booth, este solo sonrio.

Al dia siguiente…

-buen dia-

-buen dia-

Se saludaron con un tierno y cada uno fue por su lado, booth a preparar el desayuno y brennan a tomar una ducha.

15 minutos después ambos desayunaban mirando la tv en el sillón.

-sabes bones… se que nunca te casaras, ni tendras hijos, pero.. sabes? Seria una excelente madre-

Brennan se aproximo al rostro de booth, al punto de quedar a unos pocos centímetros de su boca…

-entonces, hazme cambiar de idea-

-me estas retando-

-que crees-

-con que si eh?-

-si-

-ya veremos-

-ya veremos-

-jeje-

-jeje-

Es la primera vez en toda mi vida que me siento realmente feliz-penso brennan- no puede ser… jamás crei en el amor, y ahora que se volvió necesario y lo consegui me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba . siento como si mi corazón fuese a estallar de tan gordo que esta. Que sensación! No la cambiaria ni por todo el conocimiento del mundo, ni por todo el dinero del mundo, ni por la fama. Por nada.

-ey, la has visto a angela esta mañana?.. ni siquiera la escuche regresar-

-tampoco me dejo ningún mensaje-

-ey mira! Sobre la mesa hay una nota-

-la leo en voz alta:

_Chicos:_

_Me vuelvo a D.C. estoy ya a una semana de la fecha de parto, y creo que mi trabajo aquí ya termino, vuelvan pronto! No quiero que se pierdan el nacimiento de jake._

_Los veo en el Jeffersonian,_

_Angela._


	12. Chapter 12

Una semana después todo volvia a la normalidad, booth y brennan trabajando en los casos, angela esperando al bebe y hodgins pegado como chicle a ella.

-cam!-

-que pasa agela?-

-tengo la reconstrucción de la victima, es jason ferrells, 25 años, chef de Virginia. Casado con amy pearls.-

-oh, bien, tienes algún dato sobre la esposa? Dirección? Edad? Algo?-

-ah..ah..-

-tierra a angela? Di algo!-

-creo que rompi fuente-

-oh por dios… OH POR

Cam estaba mas histérica que angela que esperaba sentada la llegada de hodgins para partir al hospital.

-HOOOOODGIIIIIIIIINSSS!-

-que? Calmate un poco!-

-tu hijo esta por nacer no me calmo nada!-

-ay dios donde esta ange?-

-en su oficina-

Hodgins prácticamente desapareció del laboratorio y corrió a buscar a angela, que ya había entrado en trabajo de parto y comenzaba a gritar.

-ay por dios! Es peor de lo que pensé!-

-angy! Tranquila ya estoy aquí vámonos de una vez-

Una vez llegados al hospital angela paso directo a la sala de parto. 10 minutos después un precioso bebe descansaba en su cunita ansioso por ver el mundo.

Booth, brennan y cam llegaron luego del nacimiento llevandose a todo y todos por delante.

Hodgins! Como salió todo?- pregunto booth.

-bien, todo esta bien, bebe jack esta sano y descansa en la nurseria y angy esta durmiendo también-

-fuif que suerte.-

-y el caso?-

-hodgins! Esto un sanatorio, donde hay vida.. no muertos!- protesto cam.

-y eso que tiene que ver?- (brennan)

-naada nada… hablen ya-

-aparentemente la esposa recibió un cheque de 200.000$ 3 dias despuess del fallecimiento. Hay algunas partículas esperándote para cuando puedas volver-

Una enferma que andaba por ahí se acerco…

-pueden pasar a ver su bebe si lo desean-

-gracias-

-aw… miralo bones, no es muy tierno? Mira como duerme!-

-si.. lo es.. es muy tierno-

Ene se momento los tres voltearon a brennan con una mirada completamente sorprendida, ya que esperaban alguno de sus sermones de que no era tierno y que solo era un ser humano en desarrollo.

Unos minutos mas tarde, cam recbio una llamada y hodgins paso a ver a angela que ya había despertado. Por lo que quedaron brennan y booth solos en la sala de espera.

-esas caritas… en la nurseria, no te hacen cambiar de idea?-

-sobre que?-

-sobre tener un bebe-

-no lo se seel… no voy a mentirte, cuando tuvimos a Andy esos días, me sentí tan feliz, siempre pensé que los niños eran una carga pero… tal vez estaba equivocada. Tengo que pensarlo-

-sabes… Parker siempre me pide un hermanito…-

-seeley!-

-bien lo siento! No te presionare mas-

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, gracias por reviews y espero nuevos. Apuesto a que este cap. Les saco una sonrisa no? :D**

**saludos**


End file.
